A Frozen Blight
by cometdragon96
Summary: Frozen Dragon Age Au Ostager has fallen leaving Anna, Kristoff, and Marshmallow to help the Warden gather allies to defeat the Darkspawn, but with demons, Loghain, and a friend turned foe surviving the Blight may be the least of their worries.(Elsanna but no incest)
1. Chapter 1

_Its been forever since I started writing a long fic anyway after weeks of resisting I started this I love Frozen seen it three times in theaters and I can't wait for the DVD anyway this fic will end up as elsanna just saying it now if that bothers you get out just kidding they're not related in this so if that makes you feel better good for you^^ ps. If there are a few grammar mistakes here in there I apologize I had a friend look over it but I have horrible grammar so don't expect the masterful grammar of a skilled writer _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ostager Has Fallen

The scent of burning bodies and the smell of scorched earth still lingered as Anna and her few remaining troops followed her away from the Blight torn land of Ostager. Loghain, the traitor, had betrayed them. He and his troops were supposed to come and aid King Cailan at the sight of the signal they abandoned the field, and left the King and everyone else to be killed by the Darkspawn horde. Anna was lucky to have gotten her and her men out of there before the Darkspawn killed them all. They were just a small contingent of soldiers from Denerim under the command of a man called Hans. Perhaps it was thanks to their small size that they were able to escape and fall back before the horde of Darkspawn killed them all.

It was not without loss though: Hans was dead. Anna was now in command of their men being Han's former second in command. With him gone the fate of the soldiers under her rested on her choices. Deciding to retreat may have sounded like the best choice at the time, but it left a bitter taste in Anna's mouth. All she could think about were what if's. If she had stayed longer maybe she could have gathered more solders and saved more lives, or would she have been too late and doomed herself and everyone to die by the Darkspawn's hands?

Anna shook her head, banishing those thoughts from her head. It would not due for her to give into the despair she was feeling. Anna had to stay strong for herself and her men. It was the only way they were going to get through this. There was little doubt in Anna's mind that with Cailan gone Loghain would seize the throne for his own, and with only Loghain's men surviving the battle no one would be able to tell the tale of his betrayal.

Unfortunately for Loghain though it wasn't just his to survive the battle. Anna would be sure that she got back to Denerim to spread the word of what really happened at Ostager.

"Hey Anna, I think we're far enough from the Darkspawn we should set up camp." Kristoff, Anna's closest friend since childhood, suggested. Up until now, the tall blonde-haired man had remained quiet, trailing behind Anna as they retreated from Ostager.

Anna sighed, running a hand through her own strawberry-blonde locks. Looking over to the solders following her, she could see she maybe had about fifteen of the thirty soldiers her and Hans had gathered together at Denerim before heading to Ostager.

"Right, okay Kristoff can you do a head count see who we have left? I…I'm going to figure out what we're doing next." Kristoff nodded putting his hand on Anna's shoulder giving her a reassuring smile before carrying out her order.

Sitting down on a nearby rock gave Anna a good view of her few troops left. As they set up camp, Anna ran her hand through her hair again, a nervous twitch Kristoff had once teased her about. Anna thought about where she should go. The more she thought about it, the more Anna realized she couldn't just go to Denerim. Loghain would be there and would most likely have her and her men killed to silence them about his betrayal. Not that anyone would believe her anyway. Anna's father was a noble, but she wasn't that high up in the nobility to say something against someone like Loghain.

"You all right boss?" Lawrence, a large burley solider, asked as he approached Anna.

"Yep, never better Marshmallow." Marshmallow was a nickname everyone had agreed on for Lawrence because despite his large threatening appearance he was the sweetest man anyone has ever met.

"Are you okay though?" Anna looked the big man up and down thankfully not seeing any wounds of great danger.

"I'm good. We all are…well the few of us that got out." Marshmallow said solemnly, head down looking at the ground.

"Kristoff is doing a head count now. We'll honor our lost once we know who's gone." Anna absentmindedly watched over her men as Marshmallow took a seat next to her on the ground.

"What are we going to do now? I'm no expert when it comes to nobility politics, but I do know Loghain will have our heads if we go back to Denerim." Marshmallow looked to Anna hoping she knew what to do.

"I don't know yet. First things first, we have to get away from the Darkspawn. After that… I don't know." Anna admitted there were two people she could always count on, and that was Kristoff and Lawrence. If any other soldier would have just asked Anna that, she would have come up with something that would reassure them and make it sound like she had the answers, but with Lawrence, Anna had to be honest.

"Well, whatever you decide boss, I'm with you." Picking himself up, Lawrence patted Anna on the back before turning to go.

"I'm going to go help set up a few tents. Take care of yourself boss." Anna nodded a small smile on her face, feeling a little better from talking to Lawrence.

It wasn't long before Kristoff returned, a grim look on his face. Anna frowned knowing bad news was coming.

"We've lost about half of everyone who came with us. There is only sixteen guys left, not counting you, me, and Marshmallow." Kristoff dropped down next to Anna.

"I can't believe this. How could Loghain betray us?" Anna let out a frustrated sigh focusing her anger on the man who was partially responsible for those soldiers deaths.

"Loghain was never really a fan of the Grey Wardens. Maybe he didn't like them running the show with King Calian," Kristoff offered looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"He hated them enough to let the King die along with the Wardens. He should know that if we want to end the Blight we need the Wardens." Anna looked up mirroring Kristoff both looking up at the clear night sky. Neither had an answer for Anna's question and they went into silence just watching the stars as if hoping they would give them the answers.

"Did Sven make it?" Anna asked, breaking the silence, remembering about Kristoff's trusty mabari war hound. Kristoff's expression went dark, a mix of despair and loss.

"I don't know. I lost track of him after Hans disappeared." Anna took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure he's okay. He's probably out there right now looking for us." Kristoff nodded numbly, inwardly praying for the dog that was just as much his family as Anna was.

The two continued to sit together for the rest of the night, neither wanting to sleep after the battle they just survived despite the exhaustion they both felt. When morning came, Anna had her remaining men pack up camp and head for the nearest village of Lothering.

* * *

><p>Once there, Anna had her men gather as many supplies as they could get. Mostly from a rather greedy merchant that took a lot of conniving from Anna before he would sell his goods to them for a reasonable price. Anna still didn't know where they were going to next, but just in case she wanted to be sure they were well stocked.<p>

While Anna and Kristoff oversaw the packing of their supplies, someone caught Anna's eye. She grabbed Kristoff gaping at the three people who just arrived at Lothering.

"Anna wha… what's up feisty-pants?" Ignoring the nickname, Anna pointed to the small group.

"That man isn't he one of the Wardens! Come on we have to talk with him!" Anna practically dragged Kristoff over to the small group of people that the Grey Warden was with.

Luckily Anna was right it was one of the Grey Wardens a man called Alistair to be exact. Along with him was a mother Warden that Anna didn't catch their name, but the wardens explained that the Grey Wardens had several treaties that demanded aid from several factions. Anna understood their value if they had any hope of defeating the Blight they needed to band together. The Wardens told them they had three treaties one asking aid of the Dalish elves, the next aid from the Circle of Magi, and the final treaty held aid from the dwarves.

The gears already moving in Anna's head the faster they got these factions together the faster they could move against the Blight. The wardens said that they were going to the Dalish elves first since they were the closest. Anna told them she and her men will go to the Circle of Magi then and persuade them to join the cause. The wardens warned them that they had spoken to a few people in Lothering and there was word that something strange was going on at the circle. Eventually it was agreed that Anna and her men would still go to the circle, but if something was going on that they couldn't handle they would hold out and wait for the two wardens to arrive and help them.

With a new purpose Anna and Kristoff gathered their remaining men together telling the plan to them. Anna offered them a chance to leave not wanting lead anyone else to their death, but everyone refused every man and woman resolute in their decision to follow Anna. With that they marched on to the Circle of Magi a new confidence in everyone knowing that at least two of the wardens survived Ostager.

* * *

><p><em>WOOO end of first chapter I was going to have Anna and the gang actually talk with the warden but I want to keep the warden's origins and details about them vague so you can can use your imagination with the <em>_warden I don't even plan to give a gender to the warden from DA 1 because thats not our focus anyway thanks for reading review if you want it gets my heart so happy reading such things see ya next chapter_

_side note I did give Marshmallow a normal human name as you saw but i will barely use it I just felt that he should have an actual name not just be named Marshmallow _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Broken Circle

"So nobody else here is worried about what those weird things the Warden mentioned could be going on at the Circle of Magi?" Kristoff said sounding exasperated. When no one around him including Anna would not acknowledge him he let out a dramatic sigh.

"Really, come on it's a tower full of mages who knows what could be going on in there!" Kristoff pressed trying to at least get a response from Anna.

After they had set off for the Circle of Magi from Lothering Kristoff had be edgy about going. The Warden warned them that rumors said something strange (well more strange than what a tower full of mages was use to) was going on at the tower. Anna had brushed it off unlike Kristoff who was more cautious around mages Anna had no more level of caution around them than any other person.

"Kristoff, don't worry it will be nice and easy we go in talk to some Templar a few mages, and then we just relax till the Warden arrives and sees that everything is fine." Anna said brushing off Kristoff's worries. Rumors like what the Warden told them happen all the time Anna had reasoned. People were very fearful of mages and their magic so rumors about the looming tower on Lake Calenhad were very common. So not long into their trek to the tower Anna had come to the conclusion that the rumors the Warden heard were nothing more than some fool spreading fear about the mages.

"For someone who used to be a Templar you sure have a lot of faith in mages. You know it might be good to show a little caution here and there they are mages after all." Anna sighed whenever mages were involved her old friend always brought up that she was at least sort of a Templar.

"I didn't know you were a Templar boss?" Marshmallow commented as he walked with them up till now staying silent watching the two bicker.

"I never really was a Templar I joined the Chantry and started training to become a Templar. I quit and left when I saw how bigoted they were towards the mages. Kristoff here just won't let it go because he's secretly afraid of mages." Kristoff looked affronted by her accusation.

"Okay I am not afraid of mages I just find the fact that they could turn me into a pile of ash with the flick of a wrist a bit unnerving." Anna let out a small laugh making Kristoff send a glare her way. What Kristoff was saying was true though he wasn't exactly afraid of mages. He understood that none of them asked to have their magical abilities, and most mages used their powers to help others. Even if they didn't mages usually stayed away from those they could hurt at the Circle of Magi tower, but still the other worldly power that mages possessed unnerved Kristoff.

"I didn't think you could just quit being a Templar." Marshmallow wondered out loud scratching the back of his head.

"Normally you can't I was only able to do it because I wasn't that far along in the training, and my father had enough power to help get me out." Anna explained shuddering to think what would have happened if she hadn't been able to get out of becoming a Templar. At first Anna believed it was the best choice. Anna had always been interested in mages their connection to the Fade the powers they wielded it always seemed so amazing to her as a young girl.

Once she was introduced to the harsh reality that mages lived with how easily a demon could take control of their body if they weren't careful. Anna became determined to learn all about the Fade and mages to maybe help come up with a way to help the mages combat the demons that always plagued them. Her first thought was to become a Templar after all when it came to fighting unholy beings like demons the Templars were the best, and she would be able to work closely with the mages and learn everything she could from them.

However, this idea was soon destroyed when Anna began her training to become a Templar. What Anna discovered about the Templar was despite glorified stories of how Templars were the great defenders against blood magic and evil demons. They were just as much the Chantry's lap dog as much as they were warriors against demons. Part of the Templar's training was using Lyrium a magical material used to enchant weapons among other things. With Templars it's used to enhance their abilities the problem was if one used it they would become addicted to it like any common drug on the street. If one stopped using Lyrium it leads to the person losing touch with reality slowing going insane from withdrawal.

The Chantry control Lyrium trade thus they controlled the Templars. This was a problem for the mages since the large majority of the Chantry hated mages, so hatred and fear of magic was a constant idea drilled into anyone's head that joined the ranks of the Templars or the Chantry.

"Still that's pretty interesting you being a Templar boss I can't see it though." Marshmallow said breaking Anna from her musings.

"Really? I mean I know being a Templar wasn't for me, but the training wasn't that hard or anything. The guy training new recruits was a real jerk though, hated mages with a passion oooooohhh he hated me as soon as I said not all mages want to use blood magic…" Anna rambled before Marshmallow cut her off.

"Not like that boss I have no doubt you could have made it through the training. You're too compassionate to be a Templar though, you'd be the one trying to save the possessed mage instead of just killing them!" The large man chuckled at his own thought Kristoff soon joining in.

"He's got a point so Anna when we get to the tower try not to piss off any Templar's with your pro mage ideas." Anna gave Kristoff a light punch on the shoulder.

"Yah well Kristoff try not to hide behind me to much after all the big bad scary mages may turn you into a toad." A horrified look from the blonde haired man made the two laugh at the poor man's expense.

* * *

><p>After a few more days of traveling Anna and her men had made it to Lake Calenhad the Circle Tower a ghostly silhouette looming in the distance. After some convincing from Anna the boat man eventually allowed the group across. However from his description things were not going well at the tower. Something was wrong Anna had to avoid the 'I told you so look' from Kristoff as the young Templar took them across the lake to the tower.<p>

Kristoff let out a whistle as they approached the Tower's entrance.

"Wow, look at the size of this thing! Hey Anna you know how many mages live here?" Anna shrugged equally in awe of the enormous tower. Despite being trained to be a Templar she never made it far enough to visit the tower.

"I don't know all the mages in Ferelden come and live here at some point so there must be hundreds living here."

"Heh hundreds huh? Well, hundreds of mages aiming their magic at the Darkspawn I think our chances of living might just go up." Kristoff grinned grabbing the door pulling it open so the group could enter. The majority of Anna's men waited outside under Anna's order while they found out what was going on.

Inside the entrance of the Tower it was chaotic injured Templar lay around while other nervously stood armed and ready next to a door that Anna assumed lead to the rest of the tower. Looking around Anna saw a Templar shouting out orders directing others to go places or do something. It took a moment but Anna recognized the man as Knight Commander Greagoir when she was training she had only seen him briefly before when he had come to inspect the new recruits.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Anna caught the elder man's attention Kristoff and Marshmallow following flanking Anna on each side.

"Who are you? What in blazes are you doing here can't you tell we have a bit of a crisis going on!" Greagoir yelled at the young girl clearly angry someone is distracting him from directing his Templars.

"I'm Commander Anna Arendelle I'm here on behalf of the Grey Wardens they have treaties that demand aid from the Circle of Magi against the Blight." Anna spoke with confidence not letting the Knight Commander see any weakness in her. The man let out a low groan upset with this new development.

"I am aware of such a treaty but the Circle is in no condition to provide aid to anyone we have our own problems."

"What's going on?"

"The Tower had been taken over by demons summoned by blood magic. We've locked the Tower no one is getting in or out till we get this sorted out so your aid will have to wait till then if there are any mages left." Anna's jaw dropped not from the news of blood magics or demons.

"You locked the Tower! What are the mages who have nothing to do with blood magic going to do!" The young woman shouted enraged at this clear endangerment of innocent lives.

"Lower your voice!" The Commander barked. "Those mages could already be abominations by now we can't take the risk of losing more of our own. I'm waiting on the Chantry to give me the Right of Annulment so we can purge the tower." Anna fists clenched the redhead was almost shaking in anger Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She could barely believe they would kill every mage in the tower because a few decided to go down a dark path.

"You can't do that there could still be survivors in there!" Greagoir glared down at the woman who would question his judgement.

"Listen here we would loss more people if we went in there trying to save everyone we come across people who could just as easily be possessed and hiding it waiting to strike. It will be better to just cut our losses purge the tower and start over."

"Then let me do something." Both Kristoff and Marshmallow gave Anna a stunned looked as did the Knight Commander.

"Listen, me and a few of my men will go in. Try and save anyone that is left don't worry we'll make sure there are no demon present within them. Even if we don't succeed the Grey Wardens will be arriving here soon and will surly solve this. I'll only take these two with me so the rest of my men can help you out here." Kristoff gave Anna an unsure look but turned to determination when Anna gave him a reassuring glance before turning back to the Knight Commander who was mulling over the plan.

Eventually he caved and let out an exhausted sounding sigh.

"Fine but if you die I warned you. We won't be opening the doors back up for you once you go in be prepared to stay in there for a long while." Anna nodded before going out and telling the rest of her men the plan. The bunch seemed unsure about letting their Commander go so soon after losing the old one, but loyal to the end they followed Anna's orders.

After packing up some necessary supplies that Marshmallow volunteered to carry the three geared up and entered the tower through the doors the Templars were guarding. The pitying looks from the Templar telling the group what the Templars thought their rate of success was. The loud bang than the sound of the door being boarded up behind them echoed throughout the tower.

* * *

><p><em>A.N Wooo Anna and the gang are at the Circle of Magi hmmm I wonder who they'll meet inside *cough*certainly not Elsa*cough* hm did I say something Ha anyway thanks for reading reviews are loved see you next chapter^^<em>


End file.
